


What's All the Fuss About?

by flamingburningfandomtrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphdyne - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff, HERE IT COMES, I could put the Bee Movie in my tags and nobody would care, No Smut, Origin Story, Suicide mention, The Bee Movie - Freeform, nobody reads the tags, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingburningfandomtrash/pseuds/flamingburningfandomtrash
Summary: Undyne is lonely. Alphys is lonely.Undyne suplexes boulders. Alphys goes to Waterfall.Somehow, their paths cross.What's going to happen now?





	What's All the Fuss About?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellie Radant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ellie+Radant).

> [This Song Will Be Stuck Inside Your Head And I Do Not Apologize](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQ7myYIkEAI&t=6s)  
Alphdyne is love.  
Alphdyne is life.

‘Why does it always hurt?’ Alphys thinks, staring off the edge of the waterfall. She flinches at her own thoughts and takes another step forward.  
The electric blue water races around her yellow claws, soaking the bottom of her lab coat. Random human trash swirls around her, too. The waterfalls were always such a mystery. They didn’t have a known source, and even if they did, it should have run out buy now- the water just drops off into darkness. Alphys’ personal theory was that it leads to some secret cavern at the bottom of the ocean. The fall would be enough…never mind. It’s probably all full of old trash anyway. 

Her glasses slide down her nose as she stares off over the edge into the endless void. Her reflection in the water reflects everything perfectly, since the water is fairly clean. Bright yellow scales, a little dull for lack of care. Front teeth that stick out a little too far. Claws that constantly fidget in front of her like a baby pangolin (look it up). When she gets excited, her eyes shine and she goes off on random nerd rambles- but it’s been a long time since she’s talked to anyone long enough to do that. 

Undyne walks around, doing rounds through Waterfall. Her helmet sits under an arm, since no reports of humans have come through, and it’s safe to show her face. Her long red ponytail floats out behind her as she jogs. Her boots kick up loose pebbles and send them skidding for yards. Papyrus won’t have training for the next few days because of how down in the dumps Sans has been lately. Something about the squirt might hurt himself if he’s left alone too long, and better safe than sorry. 

“Stupid,” she says, kicking another rock. “NOW what am I going to do?”

Other than Papyrus, Undyne doesn’t hang out with too many people. She makes weekly rounds to see Asgore for reports and tea and maybe some sparring if he’s up for it. Not that he is, most times. Occasionally Papyrus will invite her over to dinner with him and his brother. Mostly it’s just rounds through Waterfall and Snowdin, and some (short) visits to Hotland. On days like these, when most guards are taking days off, there isn’t much work to do. She drop-kicks her helmet so hard it sticks in the wall and suplexes a boulder. It isn’t much, but it helps keep her mind off of being alone.  
And how much she hates it.   
Sure, there are people she cares about, but not anyone she’s very intimate with, telling secrets and casually hanging with, like on TV. On TV, everybody always has somebody they go to- parents, friends, partners. Some even have pets they talk to. 

“That’s dumb!” She says aloud, forcefully. “Who needs to get all mushy when you can protect everybody and be friends at the same time!?”  
“W-what?” A voice comes from behind- it sounds timid, but mostly surprised. Like they thought they were alone. 

Undyne summons a spear in surprise and turns towards the voice. It sounds like it’s coming from one of the waterfalls she’d just passed a minute ago. Helmet forgotten (and too lodged in the wall, anyway), she runs back down the path. A little yellow lizard-like monster was standing at the edge of the waterfall. Like, RIGHT at the edge. One wrong current and she’d be toppled off. 

“Woah! Hey, you gotta step back, what if you fall off, ya dork?!” she runs through the shallow water and pulls her away from the dark fall- her spear vanishes with a little *pop*. “Leave the falling to the junk, okay?”

She looks away, and doesn’t respond, spare for nervous stutters. Undyne huffs.

“Fine, whatever, it’s okay. What’s your name? I’m Undyne!” she sticks out a hand.  
“A-alphys. S-s-sorry about t-that,” she shakes it timidly.  
“It’s okay! Kinda interesting, isn’t it? Where do you think it all goes?” she asks, crossing her arms and staring into the darkness, a safe yard away from the edge now. Alphys stutters, fiddling with her claws. Her voice comes out as barely a murmur.  
“Y-you t-think it’s interesting?”  
“Well, duh!” Undyne laughs, and it booms around the dark cave. “Nobody knows what’s at the bottom! Doesn’t everybody wonder?!”

Alphys laughs, nervous and trying to hide the shine picking up in her eyes.

“Well, one theory, m-mine, is that it leads to the b-bottom of the ocean. B-b-but there are more. Like that it leads into an alternate r-reality. Like a black hole, or a v-void.”  
“Woah.” Undyne sits and stares in the blackness in awe. After a minute, she pats a spot in the shallow water next to her. “What else? That’s so cool. Like…a way out of the Underground?”  
“Oh, n-n-no. Nothing like that. More along the lines of getting lost in sp-p-pacetime. Are you s-sure?” she adds, as Undyne pats the spot more vigorously.   
“Hell yeah! This is so cool! What do you think happens to all the trash?”

Alphys sits and curls her tail around her like a chair.

“I think it either gets lost or destroyed…not that it matters. Nobody cares what happens to trash when it’s gone…” her voice drifts off, quiet and resentful. 

Undyne feels something inside her coil up. Oh. So that’s why she was here in the first place.

“Hey, are you good? You look kinda down! Wanna talk about it?”  
“. . .”

Alphys doesn’t respond, just clicks her claws together. Undyne starts thinking anxiously- which isn’t fair. NOTHING makes her nervous. But whatever little butterfly had shown up in her stomach is starting to be annoying. Icebreaker, icebreaker, icebreaker- oh!

“Do you fight much?” she asks.  
“Um. No. N-not really. D-do you?”  
“Yeah! I love it- working out, sparring, fighting, suplexing stuff! It rules. So, if you don’t do that kind of thing, what do you do?”  
“Oh! I- um. I w-watch a lot of a-anime.”

Undyne cocks her head slightly, reminding Alphys of a dog.

“What’s ‘anime’?”  
“It’s like a c-cartoon, but. Um. With swords? And m-magical girls f-fighting and stuff.”  
“WOAH. Like? Human girls?!”  
“Some are human, but some have superp-p-powers,” she explains, “And stuff like that? Sorry…it’s weird.”  
“Is not! And you said these are cartoons? Can you show me?”

She blushes furiously, but it’s hard to see through her dull scales.

“I- I mean- if, if y-you want t-to, I could g-g-give you a few t-to watch?” her stutter gets worse as Undyne looks more and more excited. Her armor is soaked with the water, it’ll probably rust later, but there’s no time to think on that now- not with this new discovery. Oh, wait-

“Oh, dang, I don’t have anything to watch it on, anyway…shoot!”  
“O-oh.”

There’s a minute of silence while both try to figure out how to get past this. Undyne is thinking that maybe she could convince Sans and Papyrus to let her come over- if they don’t, she can’t just kick down the door and watch anyway. No…that would make Sans angry. Alphys is flipping out; this is the perfect opportunity to invite this awesome warrior girl over, and still her nerves are screaming. She stutters again, almost unintelligible through her rambling.

“I- um, if, sorry. I-i-if y-you wanted t-to, I mean, sorry, that’s s-stupid, um, let me start over-” she takes a deep breath and spits it out all in one word. “Doyouwannacomeoverandwatchanimeatmyplace?”  
“What? Slow down, goob, I can’t understand you.”  
“S-s-sorry. Okay. D-do you want t-to c-come over and watch a-anime at my p-p-place?”  
“Oh, really? Awesome! Sure, it sounds like fun- when?”  
“Um. I didn’t think ab-bout that.”  
“How’s Tuesday sound? I have an off day then!”

(Since she’d never called in sick or used a single vacation day since she joined the Royal Guard, she really had at least a year’s worth of off days- but Tuesday was as good a day as any.)

“S-sure! S-sounds good…you d-don’t mind if m-my place is, um, also a lab, r-right?”  
“Wait, hold up. You live in a lab?!”  
“Oh. Yeah, I’m the Royal Scentist- I do a lot of my stuff in the Lab, and I l-live there.”  
“Man, that’s cool. So do you do like, experiments and stuff? Like with explosions and robots like on TV?”  
“I’ve made a robot, and I’m working on another one right now, actually! Mettaton, you’ve probably seen him-” she’s so excited, and her eyes are shining like stars, but Undyne cuts in.  
“YOU MADE METTATON?! Like, THAT Mettaton?!”  
“Y-yes?”  
“That’s so, SO cool!”  
“R-really? W-why? He’s the one on TV, not me.”  
“He wouldn’t BE there if not for you! What else have you made?!”  
“I, um. I helped design the C-core…I-I m-mean, I didn’t actually b-build it…” she shakes her head of those old memories. Dr. Gaster was such a strange individual, but it was such a tragedy when he died.  
“The Core? Like, in Hotland? Cool!”  
“Y-yeah. My Lab is in Hotland, actually.”

Undyne tenses up. 

“Shit,” is all she says- but then she sees Alphys’ face and corrects herself. “No! I mean, I don’t mean your house is shit, I mean, it’s really hot in Hotland. I mean, it’s not super hot in your lab, right? Geez, sorry.”  
“N-no, it’s not that hot inside. Sorry, I didn’t know you didn’t l-like that. U-um…I can just bring you the DVD’s, I’m really sorry-”  
“No, that’s not what I meant. Like, I still want to go, but I’ll need to bring a water bottle or something.”

There’s an awkward pause, then Alphys pipes up.

“Well. I n-need to get home…it was really nice t-to meet you, Undyne.”  
“Oh, cool! It was cool to meet you, too, Alphys. Um, do you need a lift home?”  
“I’m alright…do you even have a vehicle?”  
“If I can carry Papyrus back from Waterfall by myself, I can carry anything! Never mind. I was just gonna carry you and run there, but if you’re sure.”

They exchanged numbers and waved goodbye- there was good deal of nervouscitement around the whole thing. After Tuesday rolled around, Undyne was really into anime. And after a few more not-dates? She was also really into Alphys. She was nerdy and fun, and really passionate about the things she cared about. She had a few issues with confidence, but that could be helped.

They vented to each other, and laughed, and had plenty of long conversations. And every time they parted, Undyne always had the same thought-

“So that was what all the fuss was about…yeah, I get it.”

Fin


End file.
